Digimon: Multiverse Adventures
this is a new Digimon series Plot A wise Digimon named Domensioman who watches the Multiverse when 2 Evil Digimon named Dorugoramon and Gargoylemon who wants to rule it. Demensiomon gathers DigiDestineds and Digimon tamers from alternate universes to stop Dorugoramon and save the Digital Multiverse. Characters Protaganists *Tai (Digimon Adventure 1 and with the same goggles) and Agumon *Sora (Digimon Adventure 1 and has a crush on Tai) and Biyomon *Matt (Digimon Adventure 1) and Gabumon *Izzy (Digimon Adventure 1) and Tentomon *Joe (Digimon Adventure 1) and Gomamon *Mimi (Digimon Adventure 1) and Palmon *T.K. (Digimon Adventure 2) and Patamon *Kari (Digimon Adventure 2) and Gatoman *Davis (Digimon Adventure 2) and Veemon *Yolei (Digimon Adventure 2) and Hawkmon *Cody (Digimon Adventure 2) and Armadillomon *Ken (Digimon Adventure 2) and Wormmon *Takato (Digimon Tamers) and Guilmon *Rika (Digimon Tamers) and Renamon *Henry (Digimon Tamers) and Terriormon *Suzi (Digimon Tamers) - Peggy O'Neal and Lopmon *Kazu (Digimon Tamers) and Guardromon *Kento (Digimon Tamers) and MarineAngemon *Ryo (Digimon Tamers) and Cyberdramon *Rex and Tuskmon *Domensiomon - Peter Collin *Calumon *Andromon *Tyrannomon/Master Tyrannomon *Gennai *Centarumon *Shamanmon *Ogremon *Leomon (Reborn) - Paul St. Peter *Datamon *Kotemon *Piximon *The Digimon Sovereigns *Parallelmon (Domensiomon's friend) - *Spinomon Antagonists *Apocalymon (Resurrected) - Peter Lurie *Dorugoramon (Leader) - Neil Kaplan *DemiDevimon (Resurrected) *Tylomon (Henchman) *Etemon *LadyDevimon (Henchman) - Ai Nagano *Maildramon (Henchman) - Jeff Bennett *Triceramon (Henchman) - Richard Epcar *Vulcamon (Henchman) *WaruSeadramon *MetalMamemon (Henchman) *Okuwamon (Henchman) *The Devas *Arbormon (Henchman) - Richard Cansino *NiseAgumon Hakase (Henchman) - Bradly Dee Baker *Grimmon/ExoGrimmon (Henchman) *Ponchomon (Henchman) *Ranamon (Henchman and Resrrected) - Peggy O'Neal *Dark SuperStarmon *BlackAgumon (Known as BlackWarGreymon reborn) *Megadramon and Gigadramon (Brothers Henchmen) *TigerVespamon (Henchman then later turned good) *Commandramon (army) Other DigiDestineds and Digimon *Phil and Flarerizamon *Maria and Centarumon *Lou and Tortomon *Michael and Betamon *Poi Brothers and Syakomon/Octomon (three) *Steve and Frigimon *Tatum and Airdramon *Mina and Meramon *Rosa and Gotsumon *Catherine and Floramon *Derek and Crabmon *Yuri and Kuwagamon *Sonya and Snimon *Anna and Unimon *Otamamon, Geckomon and ShogunGeckomon *Whamon *Stegomon *Brachiomon *Sukamon and Chuumon *Burgermon *Willis, lopmon and terrimon Episodes *The Adventure begins: a Digimon named Domensiomon is sensing a new Darkness is coming to vanquish him just like his old friend Parellelmon who told him to run, then someones coming for him the he teleported to the real world to find the DigiDestineds and Digimon tamers to defeat him. meanwhile in Tokyo Tai and his Family and Friends and every DigiDestineds are having a celebation party. Matt and Ken are a little late when they found Domensiomon hurt behind a bush the carried him to the party. while they wait Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armodillomon meets Takato and Guilmon, Rika and Renamon, Henry and Terriermon, Suzi and Lopmon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, Kazu and Guardromon and finaly Ryo and Cyberdramon. Even thier families met thier parents as well. They were all on a remote island near Japan Category:Fan Fiction